What Harvey Did Next
by Specter-Paulsen
Summary: Re-post from Darvey Advent Calendar 2019 - A little Christmas drinking gets slightly out of hand


Donna's been in an extra festive mood this weekend, and it's Sunday morning when she decides they have all the ingredients for eggnog so she's going to make it. Harvey watches her moving about the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of cupboards and the fridge. When she sets an expensive array of liquor on the counter, he raises his eyebrows.

"It's only a little of each," she defends, and nods. He watches her separate eggs, whisking them with sugar and then adding milk, cream and a splash each of brandy, cognac and bourbon. When it's all mixed she covers the bowl with cling film and sets it in the fridge. "It has to 'age' for a few hours," she says and an idea strikes him.

"Of course," he agrees and she laughs.

"You couldn't care less about eggnog, am I right?"

"I'm looking forward to tasting it," he replies and she grins, dropping a kiss on too if his head she passes him, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

While she showers, he removes the bowl from the fridge, adding a significant amount more alcohol from each of the bottles, whisking the liquor in and setting the bowl back in the fridge before she returns.

.

That evening Donna removes the bowl and ladles the 'nog into glasses, passing one to Harvey to sip as he stirs Spaghetti sauce on the stove top. He grins to himself as he tastes the liquid, the heat and the kick in it sending warmth through his body as it slides smoothly down his throat.

"That's delicious," he remarks and watches her sip from her own glass.

"Wow,you can really taste the alcohol," she says, making a slight face as the alcohol hits her. He grins and turns back to the stove.

Through the course of the evening they drink the entire bowl of eggnog, becoming more merry and light with every glass. Three glasses in Harvey tells Donna what he'd done and she laughs raucously under the effects of a lot more liquor than she'd thought.

"I was starting to think my alcohol tolerance had gone waaaaaaay down," she giggles and Harvey can't help joining in, her laughter infectious.

"Let's prank call Mike," he says a little later, his grin practically splitting his face in two. Donna rolls her eyes but then matches his grin, nodding enthusiastically.

"You have to put it on private number!" She says as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

"This isn't my first rodeo," he deadpans. She slaps his chest lightly and they giggle together again. "Which call should we do?"

"Which call?" Donna echoes, "how many are there?"

"Hundreds," Harvey replies seriously. "We just have to pick the perfect one. One he won't know. Or won't expect!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a better idea."

"Better than pranking Mike?"

"Much better." She rubs her hands together villain-style. "We're going to prank _Louis_."

Harvey stares at her in wonder for a moment. "This is why I love you. Because you're a goddamn _genius._" He leans in and kisses her; it's messy and drunken and they're laughing but when she clutches his arm they both stop for a minute and he marvels at the love in her eyes. He still feels so lucky, even after everything they've lost, all the time wasted, the heartache and sorrow they've been through. When she looks at him like that, everything else disappears.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" She interrupts his train of thought and grabs his phone, typing in his passcode and pulling up Louis' number on screen.

"Okay, where do we start?" he muses, thumbing his chin comedically.

"I got one."

"You got one? Got one what?"

"A call to mess with Louis." She Details her plan to him and he shakes his head.

"He'll never buy it."

"Oh he'll buy it. I've got this." She taps Louis' name on the screen and puts it on speaker as it begins to ring.

"Louis Litt," he answers.

"Good evening Mr Litt, this is Daphne from the American Ballet Company. We have heard of your skills in the art of dance and would like to invite you to teach a class here." She puts on an affected french accent, her finest acting skills at work.

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_." Louis is excited and they can both picture exactly what his face looks like. Donna smirks at Harvey and he rolls his eyes but shrugs, allowing her the win. "Are you serious? When do you want me there? I can come any time. Is tomorrow too soon? Actually, screw that, I can come tonight if you want." Louis is rambling in his excitement.

"Tomorrow is perfect, Mr Litt. how's…" she pauses for dramatic effect and then remembers their management meeting the following afternoon "...two pm?"

"Two pm is perfect. Let me just… oh shit."

Harvey mouths "bingo" at Donna and she winks.

"A problem, Mr Litt?"

"No, no problem. I just have a small scheduling conflict. Could we do Tuesday instead?"

"I'm afraid not, the only slot we have is tomorrow at two." She's shaking with subdued giggles, biting down on her fist to keep from giving the game away as he begins to pace on the other end of the phone. She can hear his footsteps, back and forth, back and forth, as he struggles to find a way out of his dilemma.

"Hey, Louis?" Harvey interjects.

"Yeah, Harvey? Wait… Harvey?" The realisation hits him and Donna collapses into laughter, tears streaming as she doubles over in hysterics. "Oh you phoney assholes," Louis says and Harvey ends the call, dropping his phone on the couch and bursting into laughter with his girlfriend.

.

Monday morning sees Donna and Harvey hungover; more so than either have been in a number of years.

"Remind me never to spike your eggnog again," Harvey groans as he squeezes his eyes closed against the sun streaming through the window.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to drink it again, let alone make it," Donna replies, her words muffled by the pillow she's pressing her face into.

"It was certainly a Merry bit of Christmas," Harvey says in a low voice, though he manages a small smile at the fun they'd enjoyed together.


End file.
